Torpid Crows
by Thirsty Mama
Summary: During the modern time, two innocents were murdered. One wakes to find herself in a world she only dreamt of and must fight to keep her knowledge else she affects the course of history. Follow the fresher and redone story of Artimis Knight as she blunders through the world of Harry Potter alone, avoiding dark wizards and one sallow faced potions master. Language and slight gore
1. Quiet Scream

**Chapter 1**

 **Quiet Scream**

The concrete waterway pipe was quiet; even the sound of the occasional car driving over it was faint, like a soft rumble of thunder in the distance. Occasionally a voice echoed through the other far entrance and bounced off the walls in sharp notes, but never once disrupted the pair hiding in the darkness. Everything to them was just background noise.

One girl was stretching out her legs to try and get rid of the growing (and painful) cramps in her knees while flicking calmly through a thick art book and the other was glued to her mobile phone, texting at impossible speeds to at least five different people in both Facebook and her messages. How she did it the older of the pair didn't know, all she could do was type on a keyboard super fast.

"Hey Mythal, what's the time?" The brown-haired woman's voice broke the relaxing quiet and echoed in the tunnel; the girl stuck up her middle finger and held it to her mouth for silence (unlike a normal person that would use their forefinger) as her first answer to the question. The brunette waited patiently for her friend to finish with brows raised and a dull, expectant expression.

After finishing another text and exiting the Internet screen on her temporary phone (since she had a habit of breaking her other ones), Mythal looked at the time while brushing dyed cherry red hair behind an ear with her thumb that had fallen into her face during the hardcore finger marathon, "2:27, why?"

"I think its coffee break time! Want anything from the corner store?" The brunette stood and jumped around to stretch her pained legs to get the blood flowing and rid herself of the tingles that went down her spine to her toes. Everything was hurting and was made worse by her chronic fatigue. Blasted annoying thing.

"Potato cakes and a Dagwood dog, thanks Artimis." The second she finished talking; Mythal looked back down at her phone and restarted her texting. It was almost as if she had never looked away.

The oldest of the pair lifted her large cream coloured messenger bag over her right shoulder, after replacing her book into the back section of it, so the strap sat across her chest and the bag itself was on her left hip comfortably, "I'll be back in just a moment! Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone."

Quickly Artimis rushed out of the dark tunnel and climbed up the steep stonewalls, mind set on a very large bottle of iced-coffee. With some difficulty and pushing down her annoyingly sizable chest with her palms she wiggled through a gap underneath the wire fence, stood and dusted her dark grey woolen cardigan off again with a grimace.

A couple of minutes was all it took to speed walk to the gas station and store just down the road, buy the things needed and then run back to vault over the fence with a stumble, she almost face planted into the ground like many Youtube fail videos she had seen. Sport was not Artimis' strong suit.

"Hey milady, your meal is served." Artimis sat crossed legged beside Mythal and placed the brown paper bags full of hot steaming food on her thigh. Mythal took the one with the Dagwood Dog and hummed in appreciation at the sight of the sickening thick layer of chicken salt and small amount of tomato sauce, most of which ended up soaking into the paper holding it.

The same was with the potato cakes, Artimis took one out and nibbled on it after dusting off a bit of the salt while staring absentmindedly into the small trickle of water in front of her, a few fallen leaves floated along the soft flow.

The two ate in complete silence, Mythal was busy texting on her mobile to whomever again and Artimis' mind was elsewhere flying across the plains of the realm of her novel upon the beautiful flying galleon belonging to a character in her book.

It wasn't until the food was gone and that Artimis finally opened her coffee that the two began to talk to each other, Artimis started to draw Harry Potter and Star Wars characters along the wall and ground with a charcoal pencil along with her own characters as they spoke.

"What's wrong Mythal, you look like an ant has climbed up your ass and is having a downright party…?" Asked Artimis midway through the conversation when she noticed Mythal was squirming where she sat.

"Fuck my life, I wanna go to the toilet… but my sports group should still be there at the park." Artimis laughed in amusement at her friend's demise.

"Go out the other end of the tunnel and go to the petrol station then."

"I think I will do that. Good…" Mythal's clothes rustled as she stood up while talking to Artimis but a small, unfamiliar sound was followed by Mythal's immediate silence causing the older girl to spin around.

"NO!" Raising her arms almost as if to catch her friend, Artimis watched with horror as Mythal fell to the ground, a man stood with a held bloody dagger out as if beckoning to her. His whole face was covered with a bandana and large sunglasses underneath a deep black hoodie.

Artimis didn't have the time to scream as the man came for her, she lashed out with her foot towards his knee to hinder him even a little so she could run for help. But the man moved with trained dexterity and swung his arm in a large arc, slashing Artimis right across her throat as she slammed her hand down across his wrist to try and break his attack. The simple necklace she wore snapped off easily and fell into the man's expecting hand. The attacker didn't react when her body crashed to the ground with a loud bang.

Without pausing to make sure no one heard, the man bent down and took everything of value from their bodies and tucked them into his own backpack before arranging their bodies away from either entrance to the tunnel so when people looked they didn't see them. The blood on the ground could be easily mistaken as spilt spray-paint.

Stealthily, with talent only from one with years of training, he left while keeping to the edges of the waterway so no one saw him. Unbeknownst to him, Artimis was giving a small smile of success, for beneath her badly filed nails she had somehow succeeded in scraping a small sample of his skin in her failed block.

If she was going to die like this, she was taking the bastard out with her.

 **Alone**

It was like she was waking up inside a thick fog, everything sounded muffled, underwater. The first thing she noticed when waking was that she had a throbbing headache originating from the back of her skull meaning she was alive somehow. Next was that she was warm with something tightly drawn over her body. After filtering that thought process through her sluggish mind she noticed voices and perked her ears up to them. Maybe they will give her a clue on what was happening.

"… found at the edges of the Forbidden Forest. Lucky he saw her, else the forest dwellers would have gotten her." Whispered a woman's voice, and the first thing Artimis noticed about was that it was as warm as whatever was currently tight around her body (maybe a blanket), like the voice of a sweet grandmother.

"Yes, I am sure he gave you a surprise when he came in with her. How is her condition?" That voice sounded like that one grandfather that was always causing shit for the rest of the family, full of wholehearted mischief. But something about his undertones spoke respect and wisdom… and long hidden secrets.

"She hit her head hard on the ground, there is a small amount blood in her hair and a small cut but not hard to heal. Strange thing is I have found nothing that shows how she got here; she couldn't have Apparated into Hogwarts because of its barriers. She doesn't even have a wand…"

Artimis resisted sitting up suddenly like a vampire from a coffin in many corny movies and saying 'Excuse me? Hogwarts, wand and Apparate?' but she forced her body still and listened, wanting to know more of what happened before she forged a story… wait, what about Mythal? Was she alone?

"… There is no chance of a Muggle walking through, not from the forest. She would have died or been frightened off by the protective illusions."

"Maybe I can ask her, I believe she woke a few moments ago whilst we were speaking." Spoke the old man's amused but knowing voice and the content he spoke made Artimis' heart race, "Will you find Severus and tell him she is awake and also inform Hagrid that she is well, and also bring something for her to eat on your return?"

"Of course, Albus." The woman left, the door she passed closed with a resounding bang despite it being closed gently making Artimis jerk her eyes open from the pain that shot through her head, she looked around with anxiety before slowly sitting upwards with a struggle due to the four sheets tightly tucked against her.

"Here," Said the man with a long, silvery beard and a gaudy fashion sense that was just as terrible as it was in her imagination, "drink this. Then tell me, what is your name?"

Artimis took the mug from him, while trying to keep her hands from shaking as she felt that his hand was real and not a figment of her imagination, and took a sip of…

She licked her lips at the flavour. 'So this must be Pumpkin Juice… I think it just became my favorite beverage here.'

Once having the delicious beverage Artimis finally gathered enough courage to speak, "T-Thank you. Where am…" She blinked when she remembered that he asked her a question, "I am Artimis Knight." The surname was something she came up with when she and Mythal wanted to be… inconspicuous in messages or if they got into trouble. This seems like a good time to use it.

"This is Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you are in the hospital ward. I am the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and the woman that was with me was Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the school Matron." Dumbledore flicked his wand, making the empty mug float from Artimis' hand and refill with a jug before floating back, "Severus Snape, who is a teacher here, will be joining us soon."

Carefully she took it from the air so it didn't slip from her butter-fingers to shatter on the marble ground and took another mouthful of the drink, each sip calmed her down and helped her organize her mind, "What happened? I remember being with my cousin, then nothing…"

"You do not remember anything? That is troubling indeed…" Dumbledore gave her a look, one he gave Tom Riddle when questioning him about the Myrtle case, as if he knew she was lying but wasn't going to continue querying her, "You were found by Hagrid outside the border of the Forbidden Forest."

"… Was I alone, my cousin…?" Artimis looked afraid, what if the creatures in the forest dragged Mythal away?

"Hagrid only found you, I pray your cousin is safe too." Dumbledore sighed before looking at the massive door as it he knew someone was going to come through very soon, as he did Artimis took in the sights. The long room looked just as it had in the film adaptions just more, well… more.

Magic filled each corner of the room; nothing was without it. Everything was floating, glowing, sparkling, bubbling, and changing colour. Only the occasional item didn't hum with magic, little miscellaneous things that didn't need constant spells over them like the beds and the tables beside them.

When she drew her eyes away to examine herself she tightened her lips, all her jewelry was gone. Reaching up to her earlobes she found her cheap gold-plated sleepers were still in her ears but… but all the expensive stuff her mum bought her was gone. Her mother worked in a jewelry store so she got everything cheaper but still they were costly.

Artimis also noticed her bag was not in the vicinity making her grind her teeth against the inside of her cheek in anxiety. Her phone and purse were inside, with all her details including the years that would be the future for the HP world, that information would be difficult to make a story over…

With a bang against the wall the door opened again, Artimis' head whipped around and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates made her look like a startled rabbit rearing to flee as Severus Snape stalked across the room, in all his fleshy stringency. His cloak fluttered behind him just as it did in the film adaptions, but managing to be more frightening, his skin was a ghastly shade and beneath tightly knit brows his were void-black eyes darkened around the sockets from years of deficient sleep.

His hooked nose, like a hawk's beak, nestled above a thin drawn down mouth, which pulled even further down at the sight of Artimis. It was as if she was wasting some of his precious time… in a way she was. Artimis was not supposed to be here after all.

"I see she is awake." As he spoke Snape sent his gaze to Dumbledore as if ignoring Artimis' entire existence in hope she would disappear from the face of the Earth. It was obvious the two of them were not going to get along once the shock induced fear left Artimis, "Shall I contact someone to collect her from the Ministry for trespassing, Headmaster?"

"No need, she is nothing dangerous. Just a woman sent far from home by a dark force." Dumbledore gave a gentle smile down to Artimis, "Where are you from originally?"

"Australia… and don't ask if you can contact a family member… there is no one but my cousin," As she spoke Artimis felt herself grow sullen. She was alone, "and she is not here…"

With a gentle hand clasping at Artimis's shoulder to give her some assurance, Dumbledore never removed his eyes from her face, he read the sadness inside and knew she spoke true even though it was half truths hidden in lies. "You may stay in Hogwarts for now. Severus will keep you company until Poppy returns… I must attend to another matter."

Before the Potion's Master or young woman could put in any complaints to the request, Dumbledore left through the still open door leaving Artimis and Snape alone in erupt and awkward silence, both staring at the door in similar disbelieving expressions. Then Artimis registered something, something she didn't expect from someone she only met. A complete stranger (whom was also not really a stranger).

"Hang on, did he say for me to stay…" Artimis' voice barely rose above a whisper as she blinked, she didn't even notice as Snape sat in the seat at the end of the bed with arms crossed in annoyance. What she did notice was his grumbling voice, as it spoke out in snide displeasure.

"Unless your hearing was muddled by the hit to your skull, I would think you heard him clearly. Either that or you were 'disordered' even before the dim-witted half-breed found you, girl." His lips turned up in a cruel sneer at his insult in her intelligence.

It faded a little when Artimis surprised him by giving him a firm, 'not-quite-a-glare' stare; borrowed from her mother when the woman was angry at something even a week after it happened, "My hearing is fine. Thank you for worrying. And I am not a girl, I happen to be nineteen."

"I find that difficult to believe." Snape sent Artimis a glare that had her shuddering a little, slightly regretting her snappish reply. Before he looked her up and down with an unimpressed expression, causing her brow to twitch in annoyance, "You hardly look more then… thirteen."

If he could hear what was going on in her mind he would have heard the sound of something snapping while Artimis sent Snape her own version of a glare, "Mate. You really want to say something like that to an Aussie woman? Especially when she has a few objects within reach that can be thrown? My aim is not bad…"

That made Snape's eyes flick to the table beside her, there were many things she could throw and all of which would hurt if they connected with just the right amount of force, but he wasn't going to back away from a kid having a hissy fit, "If you think I am afraid of a little…"

Smack!

"By Merlin's beard!" Gasped Pomfrey as she entered just in time to see a pillow connect with Snape's face, the sight made her almost drop the tray in her hands, "Severus! If you are going to agitated my patient, you can leave."

The glower on Snape's face increased as the pillow flopped uselessly into his hands, his fingers tightened into it as if he considered throwing it back or cursing Artimis with a hex, before he placed it on the end of the bed and stomped from the room with a hissing growl. He was not going to be very forgiving about this.

Once the sour man was gone Pomfrey turned her attention to Artimis, "Here… I brought you some food from the kitchens. The elves were very happy to make you something, some of them were worried about your wellbeing."

The Matron put the tray over her lap, on it was food that Artimis couldn't believe was done up in mere moments just for her. Picking up the fork she got into it after giving the older woman her reluctant thanks, it filled up an empty hole in her stomach she didn't realize she had until the first mouthful.

Seconds was all it took for the plate to be cleared; only mushrooms were left which received a look from the Matron but she didn't try to force Artimis to eat them, after all she was a grown woman and could make her own decisions in life. As much as Pomfrey wanted to baby her only patient until school started again.

"So dear, I didn't catch your name."

"Artimis Knight… Dumbledore said you were Madam Pomfrey."

"Call me Poppy dear. You are not a student." The woman vanished the empty tray and settled on the bed's edge to check Artimis' head, "Does your head hurt?"

"Just a slight headache… thank you." Artimis laid back into the pillows and sighed as she instantly felt sleep hit her with its heavy mallet. As she dropped out, Pomfrey waved her wand making the curtains close before going off to make sure her stocks were full. If not she would need to ask Snape for some… after he was calmed down of course.

 **-HP-**

Through the night Pomfrey awoke to an awful sound. Loud, and stabbing into her ears. Quickly the woman rushed from her quarters and pushed open the curtains. Upon seeing the teary eyed woman who was clenching her throat as if in pain and struggling to breathe, Pomfrey sat and brought her into a tight, reassuring hug.

"Shh, you are fine. It was just a dream my dear…" Whispering with soothing hushes as she rocked the sobbing woman, Pomfrey wondered what Artimis could have dreamt about to create such a scream.

When the sobbing became quiet little whimpers, Pomfrey pulled back enough to see the other woman's face. It was pale, as if Artimis' skin was covered in a layer of chalk; her eyes rimmed red from her tears. Her hand never once left her throat, as if a rope had just suffocated her.

"Take some breaths, I will be back with something to help you sleep."

Before Artimis could say anything against that in her raspy voice Pomfrey was gone, she headed straight for Snape's dungeon knowing he was typically awake at this late time, going over papers. If he were not for some unknown reason she would find a spare Sleeping Draught and leave a note explaining its loss from his cupboards.

Thankfully Snape was awake as she suspected inside his classroom nursing a glass of concentrated Fire Whiskey after checking his stock to make himself calm down from the 'annoyance' upstairs, he looked up at Pomfrey's entrance with a dismal look and raised a brow, silently questioning not only her presence but the fact she came down in her sleep wear and hadn't even pinned up her long curls.

The look didn't even ruffle Pomfrey's feathers. She had grown accustomed to his antisocial demeanor through the many years they knew each other, she had also mended many broken noses through Snape's student years.

"I apologize for coming at this unforgiving hour. Would it trouble you if I can have some Sleeping Draught's?"

"I have some in stock… do you require more brewed at a certain date?" Snape stood and went to his massive cupboard while speaking causing his voice to become muffled with the walls; unable to catch his words Pomfrey followed him inside and waited for the man to repeat. "If you need something you typically wait until… ah, it is for the girl?"

"She is a young woman, Severus. And yes it is for her." Pomfrey sighed sadly and placed a hand on her forehead making Snape look over to her, "That scream… it was not one from a simple nightmare. Something happened to her before coming here, something possibly traumatic. I might need more then just one batch of the Draught's if I can't help her…"

Whist wondering what kind of a scream it was, Snape looked away and grabbed out two potions and handed them over, "I will make more batches when I have the time."

"Thank you Severus. Hopefully she can get a good night's sleep now."

 **First day of Everything**

After a week of sitting around in a bed like a squeezed vegetable or awkwardly helping Pomfrey in the ward Artimis was able to figure out the timeline of the Harry Potter universe she was in and also meet all the teachers. It wasn't difficult to find out the important information, everyone was excited about one name, one boy who was going to finally step through those doors.

It was the first year, the very beginning of EVERYTHING. Artimis was going to be able to live it from day one. But how far would she make it through the dangerous world of HP?

She didn't know if she would survive until the very end, but it was something to hope for. Maybe she could save lives lost in the books, while pretending to be oblivious to everything? Would Dumbledore let her stay in Hogwarts the whole time or would she have to survive on her own… alone?

Artimis would not know until she lived the life, just because she read all the books and watched the movies hundreds of times she could not be sure if everything would pave out the same way now it had her in the midst. You never know, her very existence could destroy the world. And that was something she wouldn't be able to live with…

Especially if Voldemort gets his hands on her and her memories, Artimis would not be able to hide unless she taught herself how. This thought grinded under her skin, festering in the back of her mind and creating plans.

First Artimis needed to find out whether she had magic and could utilize it, if she did then the second thing to do was learn how to cast spells without a wand if she never got one… following that is to learn how to become an Animagus. That way she could hide in the last year if her form was small enough and somehow the Death Eater's came after her.

The most important thing was to hope Mythal would join her, either in the near or far future. Artimis didn't think she could do this alone, but then again if Mythal came then it would be harder to hide all the secrets they both had bumping about in their heads… she could always try befriending the Golden Trio, start when they weren't together? Maybe try to get into Draco's good books and make him see that the Death Eater's are not the way to go and that he should not be so cruel.

There was so much to think about and try making a plan, though anything could go wrong in the Harry Potter world, but it was worth a try.

"How do you feel Artimis?" Asked Pomfrey, snapping the young woman from her very serious thoughts. Artimis looked up from the Daily Prophet with a shy smile, hiding how the moving images fascinated her. Seriously, moving images on paper that seemed to have thoughts of their own? It was like GIF's were printed.

"Fine thank you… Is something happening? I noticed you were checking your cabinets more often."

Pomfrey looked slightly bashful that Artimis caught onto her actions and looked away for a moment, "I always worry that I missed something before the students arrive. But everything will simmer down when the first children arrive through that door."

"Is that today… tonight?" Artimis sighed as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head making a small thought filter through. Pomfrey had said there was blood in her hair, only a small amount for a cut as deep as it was and Artimis knew for a fact that she bled heavily from things like cat scratches. Strange.

"Yes, will you watch the darling first years sorting? I sadly have to stay here, many students get themselves or others hurt when throwing foolish jinxes on the train…" The woman used her wand to flick and refold sheets on the ends of all the beds lining the walls, Artimis smiled. That was the sixth time in the past half an hour.

"I don't think I can handle the older years eyeing me like a great mystery." With a yawn Artimis put down the newspaper on the table beside her and stood up with cracking bones to stretch out her back, "How long until they arrive?"

While frowning at the noises the younger woman's body was making Pomfrey looked at the clock then outside at the lowering sun, "In about three hours… oh good evening Albus." Both women looked at the door as Dumbledore strode inside with hands behind his back, his mustard yellow robes almost blinded Artimis with their vividness.

"Evening Poppy, and Artimis. How do you feel?" Dumbledore looked to Artimis over the top of his half-moon glasses and gave a small ever-knowing smile.

"Better then I was on my arrival." Artimis twisted her torso causing her back to give a loud crack, she spun the other way and got a weaker one before rolling her stiff neck, "Need to move around but beyond that, I feel calm and also sleeping better then I have in years."

"Good. Then I see no reason for you not to come to tonight's welcome dinner, after having a tour of the castle. You have been here a week and are yet to see further then the wards." A larger rosy smile plastered onto Dumbledore's face, he didn't seem fazed when Artimis sent him a look that screamed 'Are you kidding me?' and simply stared at her. Intimidating her into compliancy.

"I… fine." Artimis sighed while Pomfrey tittered in the background, "Just so you know I don't handle crowds and attention well."

"Noted." The tone Dumbledore spoke in told Artimis that he was not taking her words seriously and was planning something, much to her dismal, "Pomfrey has acquired a few clothes you can wear. I will see you downstairs soon."

"Right, how do I find my way?" Artimis took the sack like bag that the witch summoned from thin air (with a quick thank you) and peered inside. Thankfully nothing horrible like Dumbledore's clothing, just a couple of white button up shirts and knitted sweaters made from simple black or grey wool similar to her cardigan. Thankfully not patterned like Dumbledore's… or the Weasley's for that matter.

"Your tour guide will be here in a moment, is everything in order?"

"I estimated your sizes when examining you on your arrival, I didn't know your trouser size. Sorry…" Artimis resisted sniggering at trousers, she seriously needed to remind herself that these people spoke British terminology. While the word 'pants' for her would be things like jeans or shorts, for them it is underwear.

"No. This is more then enough, thank you. I didn't ask for…" Artimis broke off into a smile before thanking both elders, who were quickly becoming two people she trusted and could rely on in this world. With the approval of Pomfrey she went into the Matron's quarters to take a quick bath and get dressed.

Wearing her jeans, black boots with a thick heel and a white button up shirt beneath a black sweater that was a tad bit too formfitting then what she was use to, Artimis was greeted in the Matron's bedroom by the older woman, "Allow me to dry that for you."

Bowing her head, Artimis waited as Pomfrey ran her wand above her head, drying her wet hair more effectively then a hairdryer causing it to fuzz and curl slightly around her cheeks, the older woman ran her fingers through the softness.

"You have beautiful hair. Those waves are very lovely, just give you enough shape."

"Thank you, my sister use to have straight hair. She wanted mine…" Artimis winced before standing, ignoring Pomfrey's comforting look she went outside. Dumbledore was replaced with Snape, who was looking incredibly pissed off to be here… well Artimis was feeling it too.

She even released a small sound to show her discontent making Snape's dark eyes to flash in annoyance, "Lets make this quick. I would rather be elsewhere."

"Then lead the way."


	2. The Sorting

**Chapter 2**

 **Sorting Hat**

For a good two hours' worth Snape managed to show Artimis most of the important places, like the main bathrooms, classrooms with teacher offices attached, the four house common rooms, and the restricted zones that she and students could not go to. He showed her how to get to the main gate of Hogwarts and begrudged pointed out the sections of the grounds from a window. From the Quidditch Pitch, to the Forbidden Forest.

The whole time they walked down the halls Artimis took in everything she could even while knowing she will get lost, it was her secret power. Hogwarts was amazing, better then the film adaptions but similar at the same time. It was so grand. In front of her Snape held a constant glare as he gave her the unwanted guide, he probably even preferred to be at the dinner rather then here.

Seeing something as they passed a window Artimis paused and looked outside, after a few steps Snape noticed she wasn't following. He scowled as he spun on his heels and moved beside her on long rushed steps, he followed her gaze down to the large lake and spotted what she was distracted by.

In the darkness, under the great moon peeking through some clouds, a ribbon of twinkling lights were making their way across the large lake towards the castle. It was beautiful.

"The first years, which would mean the older students have already arrived." Snape did not look pleased; he hated the first few days of the year. He could already imagine the older students whispering to the first years about how he has rumors around him, like how he was a vampire, and the cruelest teacher on the grounds. Some stories were true.

"So the Grand Hall is the last place to go then?" Artimis looked away from the lights and peered up to Snape, first thing she thought was that he wasn't THAT much taller then her, she stood just beneath his shoulders (although he did seem to slouch over a little). Maybe a couple of inches off from six feet compared to her five foot two.

Giving a disinterest snort, Snape spun on his heels once more and led the way around to the back doors of the hall, "Sit beside Albus." He said before stalking into the room, inside Artimis could hear the whispers hush a little at his entrance. Well they were about to get loud again.

Taking a deep breath that barely did anything to her nerves Artimis followed Snape into the hall and walked around behind the long teachers table with her slightly lowered; her heart raced at the amount of people staring at her and went right towards Dumbledore. She took up the empty chair beside the large backed one before her legs could give out, right beside a quivering Professor Quirrel.

"H-Hello, I am P-P-Professor Quirrel of Defense A-Against the Dark A-A-Arts. It is a p-p-pleasure t-to meet you…." The stuttering man held out a hand, which Artimis took in her own nervous shake, his fingers tightened around it for a second and his eyes ran along her face almost searchingly. Curious of her like the other teachers the first time they met her, though he not a good person to have interested in her.

"Likewise, I'm Artimis Knight." Artimis pulled her nicest smile and withdrew her hand (maybe a tad too fast) and tuck it between her knees with her other one, as she did the huge door opened making everyone stop looking at her and turn their attention to the small children coming inside.

Instantly Artimis' eyes veered onto Harry, Hermione, and Ron. It was easy to recognize all of them by their hair or glasses; J.K had given them some distinguished features compared to the others. Same for Draco, his slicked back blonde hair and nasty face expression could not belong to anyone else. Except his father perhaps.

Hermione's hair was worse then Artimis' own. It was fuzzy, thick, and completely wild like the mane of a lion, and her teeth were prominently bucked, which was noticed as the girl opened her mouth in awe at the hall's roof. Ron's hair was a rusty ember, and his pale face was mottled with freckles from one rosy ear to the other. Then there was Harry…

His hair was going nuts on his head, like he had just gotten out of bed. His large green eyes were wider yet beneath his round glasses, and the lightning scar was slightly visible through his fringe that he must have attempted to cover with his hair out of habit before entering the hall.

Glancing to her right she found it blatantly obvious that she wasn't the only person to notice Harry, glancing sideways she took note of Quirrel and Snape eyeing him with a mixture of emotions. Snape looked a little startled with Harry's eyes, while Quirrel looked ten times more nervous.

And only Artimis was the outside person that knew their hidden thoughts. Quickly she looked away as the sorting began and changed her thought pattern, when Harry's name was called people whispered, 'Harry Potter? The boy who lived?' and 'Wow the scar is real.'

Folding her hands together and clenching them between her knees, Artimis watched Harry's mental struggle with the Sorting Hat before it called out "Gryffindor!" making the red and gold house table applaud loudly. They have the famous boy in their house now; maybe they could start winning the House Cup.

After all the sorting was done Dumbledore stood causing the room to hush, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I would like to remind you all that the top floors and the forest are forbidden, and would like to welcome back Professor Quirrel who will be taken over Defense Against the Dark Art's."

Everyone but Snape and a few Slytherin's clapped, and then a single hand rose in the air above everyone's heads drawing every single eye its ginger haired owner, "Headmaster. Who is the woman beside you?"

'Oh Fred… or George… why did you do that?' Artimis winced as eyes once more focused entirely on her and she lowered her eyes to the table with a nervous clear of her throat. Dumbledore's eyes flickered with humor, "This is Artimis Knight. She will be staying at Hogwarts for some time, do make her feel welcome."

After the great feast, Snape led Artimis down into the dungeons. 'Oh god… is he going to kill me for… oh?' Artimis blinked as Snape opened a door in the dimly lit tunnels revealing a small bedroom, bare to only the necessities.

Like a double four-poster bed in the center that took up nearly the entire room, tiny bedside tables with magically lit lanterns, and a desk with a simple wooden chair tucked tightly into the corner to the right with just enough room to fit in a small armchair in front of it.

There was an open doorframe that led to a bathroom that contained a bathtub and mirror at the end, no sink so Artimis guessed this room was quickly expanded out for her and had not been fully finished with a sink.

"The Headmaster had an old storage room cleared out for you. Keep your noise to yourself and keep out of the rooms down the hall." He sent her a look that gave her the impression that he thought a storage room was an appropriate place for her to sleep. It made her brow twitch a little.

"I shall resist planting itching powder in your quarters, or singing off-tune in the mornings." Artimis sniggered as Snape sent her an annoyed glare before he flicked his cloak making its hem almost slap her in the face, before stomping down the hall. Resisting the urge to flip him the bird with both hands Artimis glared after him until he was gone.

Now it was time for some privacy.

After closing the door and finding it was without a lock (much to her annoyance) she sorted through the bag Pomfrey gave her. She searched for pajamas and hummed unenthusiastically at the contents.

When was the last time she owned let alone wore a nighty? It was thick cotton, black as night with thin lacy straps. Looking at it with a frown Artimis decided that she would find a way to get money, and then buy a few things on her own. It was nice for Pomfrey to give her things but a lacy nighty was not something she was very interested in, unless she had a jumper to wear over it.

Placing the nighty across the end of the bed, Artimis tightened her lips and began getting changed as quickly as possible, eyes flashing nervously over her shoulder at the door behind her.

Thankfully nobody wanted to visit her and the door handle didn't even twitch. Sighing in calming relief Artimis climbed onto the bed, and turned down the lamps physically. There was probably another way to turn them off (most likely magically) but she will need to learn more before she could do something like that.

First, she needed to visit the library and find information on wandless magic that she could practice. Though with the curiosity the students showed her, she probably won't go through tomorrow without someone questioning her…

 **Books Galore!**

It was as she thought, the second she made her way to where she could remember the library being, Artimis was halted at every ten steps by older students asking where she was from, her name, was she a student from Hogwarts or another school in Australia, and where does she live now.

Artimis answered every question as best as she could, the last two being the hardest to reply to. How could she explain she never went to a school and doesn't even have a wand? Or the fact that she had nowhere to call home, except now maybe Hogwarts?

"Artimis wasn't it?" Said an almost pompous voice behind her making Artimis tighten her lips and swear in her mind, before turning around with a polite smile for Draco to scrutinize with a face that made Artimis feel like she was a bug under his shoe. Freaking kids…

"Yes. Draco wasn't it? You were sorted into Slytherin last night." The blonde looked proud that she recognized his name and also the house he was put into, "Is there something you wanted to ask?"

"I am a little curious as to how you got here. I heard you appeared out of thin air, how?"

Sighing Artimis could just guess who told him that, Severus 'freaking' Snape. "I seriously don't know what happened. I was with my cousin, then suddenly it grew dark and cold… then I was in the wards here." Rubbing her face Artimis felt tired, all this lying or explaining was already getting old.

"Really?" Draco's voice was a dubious drawl before he turned and left without a good bye, Artimis blinked after him before continuing on and pretending the event didn't happen. After a bit of wandering the halls she decided she was lost and stood still to remember what turns she took to get here.

Holding her chin in a hand while looking around Artimis could not for the life of her remember what halls she took, so she went to the window to look outside. Well, it looked like she was on the right side of the castle and hadn't strayed too far, but…

"Hello." Hermione stepped beside Artimis and jabbed out her hand with a superior expression, after a shocked pause Artimis took the small hand and shook it, "Hermione Granger. Are you lost?" Straight to the point. Artimis already liked her.

"Yes…" Artimis said instantly and without hesitation, she never tried to pretend she wasn't lost, "Trying to get to the Library but I think I took a wrong turn."

"You did, I was heading to the library myself. Follow." With her know-it-all look Hermione spun and stomped towards a few halls down from the last one Artimis passed, the girl turned and went up a flight of stairs with Artimis at her heel, "I made sure to memorize every turn when the Prefects showed us around. Did you not get a tour as well?"

"Well I did last night but… seriously I would get lost even if there were brightly coloured signs pointing the way. I am the queen of getting lost, as embarrassing as that is to admit. But I will be able to get from my room to the library without a problem in the future… I hope…"

Hermione gave Artimis a buck toothed grin, her eyes sparkling with her childish excitement, "I read the book Hogwarts History twelve times before coming here and all my school books numerous times. I was able to practice a few after I got my wand in Diagon Alley."

"Really? That's amazing," Hermione looked proud of herself and straightened her shoulders, "I had only just gotten my wand when… uh… something happened and I lost it. Haven't managed to get another one since."

"What about your parents… oh!" The girl's eyes welled with tears when Artimis' face became sullen, "You… lost them in the same accident?"

"Yes… me and my cousin were away for the week, we were saved but everything was lost. All our belongings, our home… my parents." Artimis forced herself to give a nonchalant look, "It still hurts to talk about them, but me and Mythal soldiered on together."

"Mythal is your cousin? Where is she? Is she… oh is she also…?"

"What? No! I don't actually know where she is…" They both came into the library causing the conversation to go on pause; Hermione gathered books on history and spells while Artimis grabbed what she could on wandless magic. The two took up a space away from other students in the back of the room beside a window.

Both bookworms became engrossed with their study, barely speaking as they read through as many books as they could; within hours they both finished numerous thick books and memorized the most important information to the best their brains could contain, Hermione took it in easier than the woman. Artimis always had trouble learning with her Chronic Fatigue, some things in high school she couldn't remember no matter how hard she tried.

Finding something interesting in her current book made Artimis lean forward, drawing Hermione's eye, and reread the page she was on. This looked simple enough; it even gave detail on how you should concentrate. Which was something Artimis needed right now.

Opening the palm of her other hand she focused on the 'easy' spell in the book, something felt like it was brushing the skin in her palm, which was all she felt but it was enough to spur her into trying harder. Firming her gaze Artimis focused on her palm.

With a soft hiss after what felt like ages of staring at her hand Artimis was able to witness her first use of magic, faintly a white light haloed her hand and fingers. Not impressive, but it was something she couldn't do before coming here.

Hermione watched in curiosity as the light brightened, then faded as Artimis struggled to keep the spell going for long with her untapped magic pool. The girl then returned her gaze to her book, while keeping an eye on what the young woman was doing. It was interesting.

So Artimis had magic, which was a very good sign. She focused on the same spell and tried to maintain it longer and make it brighter, "This wandless magic is easier then I thought it would be… either that or this is the spell for dummies."

For all her time through the weeks leading up to Halloween, Artimis practiced spells from the books in her room, while writing down the steps in empty book's Dumbledore gave her from his large collection (apparently he was a hoarder for Muggle notebooks), and also attempted ones that required a wand, like Wingardium Leviosa. She was able to make the small rock she grabbed from outside to wobble on the ground but that was all.

When she wasn't doing this she was either outside answering curious questions about Australia, the weather there during certain times of the year, and if it was true everything even non-magical creatures was out to kill you. That last one had Artimis laughing for hours, because in all seriousness everything could. From the tiniest of spiders, to cuddly looking animals like kangaroos and koala's.

Or she was getting chatty with some of the teachers and asking them for opinions or help with things she found in books; McGonagall took an instant liking to her almost instantly as did Professor Sprout, while Trelawney kept reciting romance things at her like 'Your significant other is wearing black today.'

Words with Snape were typically short and usually him being snide, with her replying with her harsh glare, a snippy comment, and fingers twitching around whatever was in her hands. Every time he took note of her twitchy fingers Snape was quick to add one final insult before leaving.

Conversations between her and Quirrel were just as short, typically with him scurrying off all embarrassed when someone caught him laughing at something she said or did. The last two she didn't have to go out of her way to interact with but she believed that doing everything to avoid them would be far too suspicious.

Currently Artimis was sitting on her bed in the black nighty sometime at night with a leg crossed over a knee and book resting against her thigh, Artimis stared at the rock she had placed in front of her. Trying to get it moving, she clearly said the spell and sighed as it wobbled as it had with her other attempts.

There was a light rap on her door making Artimis look up and immediately following the knock Snape walked in without a care, he paused and his eyes flicked down at her attire as if he felt insulted by it before meeting her eyes with his cold expression, "I have been informed that the medic bay is out of Sleeping Draught's. It will take me a day to refill the stock so you will just have to go without tonight."

"I… of course." Artimis swallowed nervously and tried not to curl in on herself, at her discomfort Snape sent her a sneer before stomping off. After some hesitation Artimis rushed to her door and called out to his receding back, "Hang on… Snape."

She heard him release a low, growling sigh before he backtracked and hunched almost threateningly over her, "What?"

At his snappish tone and pose Artimis almost slammed the door in his face. "Don't… I was going to apologize for that time in the ward." What she said made Snape's eyes flicker in skepticism, "Seriously. I think I channeled my inner Mythal. Minus the swearing…"

"Mythal… your mysterious cousin?" Snape's voice wasn't as thick with his drawling dislike as it was in their past interactions, but it was still there in the undertones making Artimis' temper ripple, "Dumbledore might trust you are no danger but I don't believe anything you say, girl."

"Look I…" Artimis caught herself before she said something stupid, "… I just wanted to apologize. Take it or leave it, I really don't care." Backing up she went to close the door but Snape held it open with surprising strength for someone who looked ready to snap if he bent over to far and sent her a glare that made Artimis go ridged.

"You are hiding something, and I will find out what." As he spoke Snape's eyes flickered and Artimis tensed as she faintly felt something probing against her mind. The second she became tense and tried to close off her mind off, even if she knew the man could easily break through her defenses, Snape's glare became firmer as he realized she knew what he was doing. That strange feeling pulled away but the look on his face was like he had proof of her lies. Proud and obnoxious.

Snape released the door and stomped down the hall leaving Artimis in the doorway looking at his vanishing back with an uneasy frightened look. When he was gone she went into her room and wished she had a lock on the door, gathering the books she then sorted them into a neat pile on the plain desk tucking in the corner to try and calm down her racing heart. Maybe she shouldn't have thrown that pillow… having Snape threatening her with Occlumency was not on her bucket list.

When that was done she turned off the magical light by clapping her hands, when Artimis was in the dark she crawled into the bed and stared into the darkness as she tried to go into a reluctant sleep. The nightmare she had upon first arriving was… not pleasant. Artimis did not wish to see it again.

Slowly the darkness consumed her and she faded into sleep. The second she was she was dreaming, Artimis was walking through Hogwarts. Mythal was beside her talking about school and how bored of it she was, she wanted to get right into work, starting small as a barista, then have a family she would love and treat better then her family had her.

Mythal wanted so much, while Artimis wanted nothing. She just flowed with the time, never thinking of her part in the world, she was more then happy writing, playing video games, and going shooting with her dad on the weekend. Artimis was calm and plodded along; Mythal was rushed and had a strong motherly instinct.

But that life was stolen from them both, and that scene repeated itself every time Artimis closed her eyes. As it was right now…

Hearing a gurgle, Artimis spun and backed up as Mythal fell to the ground. The man with his dagger stood there, holding the weapon as effortlessly as a soldier, no emotion was given away beneath his bandana and sunglasses as he stepped over the limp corpse of Mythal and stalked smoothly to the petrified Artimis.

"No…" He lifted his arm to swing and Artimis covered her ears while scrunching up her eyes as if trying to pretend he wasn't there, "NO!"

Quickly she sat up in her bed, her hands rushing to her throat only to find no wound. Tears poured down Artimis' face and she took in sharp, hitching intakes of breath while searching the room. Finding Mythal and the killer not there Artimis let herself relax a little before slowly rising from her bed.

Carefully she left her room with a hand on the wall and releasing the fire-like light from her fingertips she left the dungeon to the closest bathroom, inside she turned on a sink and filled her cupped hands with water. When the cold liquid spilled over the edges she splashed her face and clenched the edge of the sink as the water dripped down her cheeks.

It was freezing, causing her to shiver and the last fuzzy feeling of sleep left her alert. It was only about eight weeks until Christmas, so the winter air was starting to grow colder. Artimis tightened her pale lips, she wasn't in Australia anymore, it snowed on Christmas here… she would need warmer clothing…

With that thought pungent in her mind, Artimis returned to her room with a brighter light with her stronger focus. She found the way back to her room easily, and once inside she clapped on the lights and lifted the last book she was reading. Knowing there was no chance of getting any more sleep she dove into study to keep her mind aware.

 **TROLL!**

It was Halloween night. Everyone was in the Great Hall having a special feast, even Artimis was there sitting at the teachers long table, between Dumbledore and an empty chair. Her eyes scanned the Gryffindor table while frowning as she noticed Hermione wasn't there. Was it tonight that…?

BANG! "TROLL! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know…" Quirrel fainted mere moments after barging through the door with this news, and only seconds afterwards for a downright uproar to commence, screams and food soared into the air as children panicked. Yep it was tonight.

"SILENCE!" Hollered Dumbledore making calm blanket the whole room and eyes look at the old wizard with wide eyes, "Students follow your house Prefects back to your common rooms."

Artimis jumped over the table as the teachers rose, and the students were ushered out by the prefects in an orderly fashion, she rushed down the long house tables towards Harry and Ron under Snape's mistrustful glare before the professor followed the others, "Where's Hermione? She wasn't in the hall."

"I heard her crying in the girl's bathroom before." Said a girl near the three, making Ron look guilty and Harry worried. Seeing his look Artimis nodded and stepped backwards while looking over to make sure no one saw them, the three got away from the hoard of moving children and ran down the halls.

"How could a troll get into the castle any way?" Asked Harry in a suspicious voice to Ron and Artimis. The two shrugged their shoulders, one in honest ignorance while the other faking it smoothly, not letting the children catch on to her secret knowledge. She knew exactly how it got in…

As they grew closer to the toilets Artimis grabbed both boys over their chatty mouths and pulled them against the wall, holding them close to her chest to keep them from struggling. They both released alarmed and perplexed sounds that vibrated in her palms before falling silent as they heard what her alert ears had. Heavy feet and a loud, scraping sound on the marble.

The troll walked past mere meters away from them causing Ron to whimper under Artimis' hand and Harry's breath to stop under her other one. It was dragging its huge, slightly spiky club across the ground, leaving long scratches for the teachers to track.

"That was the troll…" Whimpered Ron the instant Artimis removed her hands. His small, frightful shivers were felt from where he pressed back into Artimis, as if using her as something to lean on else his legs give out.

"Guess it left the dungeons… lets find Hermione and get…" Before Harry could finish a scream bounced off the walls making him and Ron look at each other then pelt around the corner with Artimis at their heels and into the bathroom in time to see Hermione cowering in the corner under a sink as the troll stood over her, club in the air.

"Hermione!" Cried Ron and Harry at the same time, while Artimis scanned the area as if looking for a weapon. If something happened that wasn't to the book she would jump in and help to the best she could. Bravely Harry raised his wand, even if the only spell he knew was Wingardium Leviosa… then hesitated.

The troll spun and swung down his club. Artimis shoved the boys out of the way and stumbled backwards, she fell onto her back and spread her legs making them narrowly miss being squashed. The club smacked into the ground between her legs loudly. For a moment Artimis eyed in in disbelief before looking at the smelly troll that glared down at her, its face mere feet from hers.

She gave a frightful yelp as the troll raised the club again and rolled out of the way, Artimis' heart raced as it smashed into the ground a hairs breadth away from her. There was the sound of tearing fabric and sharp pain in her back; one of the spikes must nicked her.

As the club rose again Harry clung to it, he fell a small decent when it was vertical in the air and clung around the troll's head similar to how it played out in the movies. He held on with one arm while his wand one went everywhere as the troll tried to throw him off by jerking its head this way and that. After a few twists, his wand rammed up the troll's nose making it roar in annoyance and pain.

"Hermione stay out of the way. Ron, think you can levitate the club from its hand?" Artimis looked to the ginger haired boy as he stood there with a pale expression, wand tight in his shaking grasp as he watched Harry being pulled from the troll's head, the huge grotesque creature held the dark haired boy in a tight grip and held its club high once more.

Ron held up his wand while Hermione, in her hiding place, gave him a quick demonstration with an invisible wand, "Wingardium Leviosa!" As the troll swung, the club left its grip and floated above its head. After looking at its empty hand in confusion the troll looked up just as the club dropped, smacking into its face with a heavy clunk.

Within one second Harry fell from its loosened grip and it wobbled on its feet, and on quick steps with arms wide Artimis caught the boy and threw him out of the way, then followed him with a dramatic dive. She gasped in pain as she hit the hard ground and curled into a protective ball as the troll fell right behind her.

"Artimis are you alright?" Hermione rushed over just as the teacher's came inside, McGonagall held a hand to her chest and gasped at the sight. She gave the three first years a worried look before turning her eyes to Artimis as the young woman stood on shaky legs.

"Artimis! What happened here?" Demanded the witch in a trembling voice as the other teachers examined the troll and prepared if it woke up suddenly.

From the doorway Snape slit his eyes at Artimis, his suspicious expression was then turned to Quirrel as the panicky man joined him at the doorway, looking out of breath and flustered. The turban-wearing man cowered, while sending little glances in Artimis' direction as the woman tried to voice what happened.

"I can explain Professor…" Said Hermione in a small voice when Artimis failed a second time to speak; she told her house head that she was in the bathroom when the troll came in. And how Artimis, Harry, and Ron came and saved her. She looked up at Artimis' back as the woman's breathing evened out and frowned at what she saw on the young woman's back, "Artimis are you hurt?"

"Huh?" Artimis craned her neck over her shoulder and reached a hand back as far as she could, her fingers met holes in her sweater and shirt. When she brought her fingers back to examine it she found a fair amount blood, she curled her fingers into a fist before anyone could notice the red staining her skin and said with a friendly smile, "I am fine. Just tore my clothes."

Pondering to herself Artimis half listened as McGonagall awarded Harry and Ron some points for their bravery and for rushing to Hermione's aid before escorting them to their common room, as she did Dumbledore looked down at Artimis over his glasses. Seeing her discomfort.

"Are you sure you're well, Artimis? You are going a rather lovely shade of white."

"Yes…" Artimis held her fisted hand against her stomach while giving a bright smile that he and Snape instantly read as false, "Just tore a hole in my clothing, nothing more. I think I should go to bed too… good night sir."

Giving a small hum Dumbledore turned his attention to the glaring potions professor as Artimis tried to get past them to make her escape, "Severus, can you walk Artimis back to her room. Everyone else, help me in getting the troll somewhere safe."

With a grimace Snape walked down the halls past Artimis making her have to almost run to keep up, he walked almost as fast as her father; she winced at the thought of her old man. She never got to say good-bye when she left the house to meet up with Mythal…

Once out of earshot of the other teachers and Dumbledore, Artimis said nervously, "Uh… could we maybe stop by the ward first?"

He looked back at her with a skeptical look of dislike but silently changing course towards the wards anyway. Everything was growing woozy around the edges as they climbed the stairs and Artimis felt her legs beginning to shake, but she kept it to herself. Snape didn't have to know.

Inside there were a few beds occupied by students who had been hurt during the panic. Pomfrey looked up with a surprised look, "Artimis? Is there something wrong dear?"

"Could I speak to you… uh…" Artimis rubbed her head as she stepped past Snape, keeping her body angled just slightly so his eyes wont focus on her back, she had no idea what it looked like. With a worried nod Pomfrey led Artimis into her private quarters and waited for the young woman to elaborate, "I didn't want to worry the others but the troll hurt me a little."

"How? It was in the dungeons!" Pomfrey gestured Artimis to show the wound, and the young woman explained as she peeled away the torn clothing.

"It left, one of the first years was in the girls bathroom and it had gone there…" Artimis stopped speaking when Pomfrey gasped at the sight on her back, "Is it bad? I can't tell…"

"Wait here." Well… the older woman didn't sound all that pleased, straining her ears as the matron went into the wards to gather items Artimis heard Pomfrey saying 'Foolish girl' in an irritated voice. Great, now Snape probably knows something's up…

With nothing but a ruined bra covering her chest, Artimis nervously waited for Pomfrey to return, her back felt warm, sore and tingly, and what felt like sweat ran down her spine. Was it blood?

Pomfrey stomped back inside with arms full of poultices and bandages, "Turn your back to me and remove that useless fabric," She put down her things as Artimis did as told while feeling incredibly shy about her bare chest, "now this will sting."

A cloth with something on it was pressed to her back and by the gods did it burn, the woman made soothing sounds, along with annoyed clicks of her tongue when she noticed Artimis' simple tattoo on her lower back. After a few moments of Pomfrey patting the poultices on her back Artimis decided to ask, "Is it bad? I mean it is stinging pretty bad…"

"You have three cuts, not overly deep but enough to worry me. Troll weapons tend to be unhygienic." Not speaking another word Pomfrey healed the wounds enough to stop the bleeding, the poultice will stop the skin tissue from scaring, and then she bandaged it all up tightly. Once pleased with her work Pomfrey mended the torn clothing with a few waves of her wand and said, "You may get dressed now."

"Oh, thank you." Artimis quickly dressed, tucking the mended bra into the back of her pants and covered with her shirt as the bandages were tight enough around her chest. Following Pomfrey out shyly, Artimis avoided looking at Snape as he stood at the door waiting, his expression sour.

"Thank you for bringing her here, Severus. Now make sure she gets back to her bed safely without wrestling a troll or tear herself apart." Pomfrey smiled kindly before turning her focus on a boy and his swelling eye. Keeping her eyes on the ground Artimis followed Snape through the halls again.

Thankfully he said nothing about her lie or injury. Small blessings…

They walked down the halls in silence and into the dungeons without glancing at the other person; it wasn't until she opened her bedroom door that Artimis spoke in a small voice, "Thanks."

She winced when Snape gave her a glare that was full of his suspicious dislike, "If you led those children to the troll I will…"

"Well I didn't." Snapped Artimis in annoyance; "I was worried for Hermione, who I noticed was not in the Great Hall. I asked Harry and Ron then the rest you heard in Hermione's story. What reason would I have to lead children to the danger of a troll?"

Snape gave an incredulous snort before he glided away to probably find Quirrel and question him. Giving an irritated groan at his back Artimis closed her door and got undressed, shivering at the cold as it kissed her bare skin. Scratching beneath the edges of the bandages as it irritated her skin she looked searched the unmade bed for her nighty hidden in the folds.

Growl… went her stomach followed by a loud… crack?

"Hello miss, Bubble was asked to bring you food and a warmer blanket by Lady Pomfrey." Artimis jumped and looked at the small house elf at her feet, her mouth opened and closed in surprise before taking the offered plate of food from one of the elf's hands, "Would miss like something to drink? Water, juice, or Whiskey?"

"Thank you… Bubble. I wouldn't mind some water." The elf looked surprised that Artimis spoke to her politely and used her name then smiled brightly; they did a small child like bounce while magically setting up the warm blanket, then vanished with a snap of their fingers.

Sitting at her desk so she wouldn't make a mess of the bed Artimis began to eat, as she took a few mouthfuls of whatever the delicious food was, Bubble reappeared with a tall glass of cool water, giving thanks again Artimis drank the water and sighed in relief as it glided down her fuzzy feeling throat. Once more Bubble disappeared and when the woman finished her meal it too vanished.

Finding her nighty, which Bubble had folded magically on the end of her bed, Artimis dressed and crawled under the warm blanket with a sigh. No more waking up freezing cold under thin sheets!

After savoring the warmth she leaned over and went through her drawer to pull out a Dreamless potion, counting how many she had left before downing it, and after placing the empty vial on the bedside table she turned off the lights. With a sigh Artimis relaxed on her stomach with arms crossed under the pillow, making it bunch up under her cheek comfortably. The irritating feeling on her back soon forgotten.

In seconds she was asleep.


	3. Shopping, my old enemy

**Chapter 3**

 **Shopping, my old enemy**

Time seemed to run quickly.

It was a couple of weeks before Christmas and it was like ice inside Hogwarts' walls even with its magical heating systems. Almost every day Artimis could be found cowering in the kitchens with the house elves, taking solace in front of the burning furnaces while trying to keep out of the way of the little hard workers.

Bubble always had a hot, extra strong coffee ready each morning.

That made Artimis absolutely fall in love with the elf, she had gone far too long without her precious liquor that it was driving her patience to the fine edge and also making her have withdrawal quivers in her hands. Something a few people noticed but blew off as an effect of the cold.

In the kitchens while sitting so close to the fire she was almost inside the actual furnace, Artimis was found like this by McGonagall, who took one look at Artimis' displeased expression and clicked her tongue, "Come with me please."

"Ok." Artimis crossed her arms tightly around herself to try and hold in the warmth for as long as possible, they trudged through the castle to McGonagall's office. Inside the older woman threw a grey powder into the fireplace making the flames turn green. Floo Powder Power…

With a nervous excitement Artimis let McGonagall lace her arm through hers and pull her into the flames. It was warm, then cold in seconds as they stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron. A few of the patron's looked over in curiosity before returning to their food and drinks, the bar owner nodded his head politely as McGonagall passed.

They went out the back of the creaky inn where McGonagall tapped the bricks with her wand in a certain pattern, Artimis raised her brow as they opened up to reveal Diagon alley, with the amazing white Gringotts bank at the end. Even in the cold she could not help but admire it, but didn't get to take in everything as McGonagall ushered her instantly into the first place filled with clothing.

Together they went through the isles having the youngest woman try on nearly everything in the store and gathered up arms full of witch made jeans, a few button up shirts, a couple of jumpers, and finally a thick black robe.

Artimis felt nervous about having someone not a relative buy her clothes but McGonagall gave her a stern look that made her unable to finish voicing her worries.

For what felt like hours Artimis stood still as a witch measured her chest with a hum, getting a couple of bras and underwear that were a little more… uh… mature then Artimis was used to. Sports bras and simple black underwear was her usual style, but the coral colour lace was pretty nice. It wasn't like she would let anyone see her in it… and it was nice to have more than one pair of something to wear.

Once both women had enough clothes to fill a trunk or two, McGonagall sent the stuff away to Artimis' room via magic for Bubble to sort out into cupboards so the young woman wouldn't trip over a mess when she returned to her tiny room, then the older woman led the way to more stores that had nothing to do with clothing. Beneath her breath Artimis grumbled.

Shopping, how she did not miss it. Her mother is… was (will be?) a shopaholic. And so was McGonagall apparently.

Not noticing, or completely ignoring, the young woman's displeasure McGonagall took her into almost every store to buy something, from books and writing utensils, to unusual stuff like an antique looking letter opener that was at a low price. What the hell could Artimis use it for? She never got letters even back home.

Maybe shank Snape next time he stomped into her room without a care of privacy to threaten her mind with his questions and Occlumency.

Pomfrey had given the essential items to Artimis already like a toothbrush or hair bands, but this older woman was in a shopping head-zone making her rampage through Diagon alley, and Artimis followed along with a passive smile she use to always have when she was with her mother. Saying if she liked something the woman held up or not.

"Professor McGonagall! It is rare to see you out in Diagon alley when Hogwarts terms are on." Called out a cheery male voice, the two women looked over to see a ginger haired couple coming over and who they were was as obvious as anything. The man smiled at the older women then frowned down at Artimis with an almost concerned look, "I am afraid I haven't seen your companion before. My name is Arthur Weasley."

"Oh, Ron's dad? Artimis Knight." Artimis took Arthur's hand and looked to Molly, the woman had such a rosy smile. Something about her made Artimis suddenly miss her mother with a passion, the woman had a short temper and complained about everything but she was still mum…

"Hello dear, I am Molly. I hope my son hasn't caused you any trouble…" Molly looked like she expected it from Ron, especially if the young woman remembered his name.

"No he hasn't done anything bad. Don't worry." Artimis smiled at the short woman, "I have spoken a few times to him…"

"And also helped save Miss. Granger from a troll with him and Mr. Potter." Cut in McGonagall with a humorous, proud tone making both Weasley's look at her with surprise as the filtered the words.

"Ron and P… Harry Potter? Our son is friends with…" Molly fanned herself in excitement, "and they faced a mountain troll? Oh, are the little dears alright?"

With a small chuckle and smile Artimis replied, "Yes the three of the first years are fine. Your son knocked out the troll with Wingardium Leviosa and its own weapon." Once more the Weasley's looked at her with shock, their youngest son took out a troll with the simplest and first spell ever taught in Hogwarts? That was something to congratulate him for, and bake a cake.

In a rushed, polite voice McGonagall disrupted their thoughts, "It is good to see you both. But Artimis and I must return to Hogwarts… before I over shop the poor girl. I haven't shopped like this in years!" Artimis laughed at that before saying her goodbyes to the Weasley's, then followed McGonagall back to the pub.

They went through the Floo Powder to her office again and Artimis looked to the older woman, "Thank you so much. I wasn't expecting so much…"

"Don't thank me, I enjoyed myself. It isn't often that I get to shop for or with someone else. I apologize for putting you through that." McGonagall smiled, "Go put something warmer on before you catch your death."

"Eagerly." Artimis laughed again while hiding the flinch she gave at that idiom, and then took her leave. Quickly she went into the icy dungeons, after getting lost only once when she turned a wrong corner, and then into her room where she instantly veered to the cupboard and threw on a warm pair of jeans and a heavy jumper, completed with a grey scarf and the thick robe over the top. Oh it felt so good.

Now she could finally go beyond the kitchens and her room without freezing into a human popsicle.

Feeling nice and cozy she left her room and went upstairs to the library with books she was finished with, inside she returned them to the grumpy librarian Madam Pince who examined each book for damage down her 'vulture' nose while Artimis went off to find more to browse over.

She paused as some potion book titles caught her eye.

It didn't require much magic to make potions; maybe she could take a little peek at the contents… Artimis opened one of the potions books and skimmed over it, instantly she was intrigued at the first line and remembered the chemistry set she owned as a child.

Her parents had bought it one Christmas (or was it for a birthday?), a small and flat box filled with finger sized test tubes and 'safe' chemicals. One was some of that paper that started off as yellow but changed colour to red and purple when it touched certain chemicals.

There was a boy that had lived nearby that was the older brother of a friend and he poured everything into one of the larger tubes when she wasn't looking, then tipped it all on the front lawn in one spot… for years there was a massive patch of dead grass that birds avoided. Artimis didn't know if it was still like that after moving into a new home or if it was replaced with rocks like the rest of her mother's beautiful garden. Over ten years' worth of gardening, just gone…

To create something was fascinating, to throw things together and find the reaction was something she enjoyed in her younger years of science, and also Hospitality. She loved throwing food together and finding what flavour went with what. Potion's… it was somewhat like a mix of chemistry and food, and that got her hooked.

Gathering up as many theory books on potions, as well as one on Animagi and another for magical creatures, Artimis borrowed them and returned to the dungeon halls without getting lost or waylaid by curious children (or turban wearing professors).

Lady Luck looked upon her for only a few minutes before she arrived to the (somewhat) safety of her room.

Through the darkness she almost crashed into Snape, and only avoided doing it because he lit up the end of his wand a meter in front of her when he heard the scrape of her elbow on the wall. She had been in the darkness because she couldn't light up her hand without losing grip of her books.

"Shi… izza!" Artimis juggled with the books a bit, she saved all but the top one in her pile. For a moment Snape looked like he was going to watch her struggle to pick it up on her own, before the familiar title made him swoop with a smooth bend like a hawk after a mouse, no hesitation.

"Theory of Potions? Now why would you be reading a first year's book, Knight?" He looked at her cynically while Artimis flushed bright red.

"Well I… uh… find it fascinating and was curious… and…" She broke off into an awkward cough, "Could I have that back?"

With tight lips Snape slapped the book down on her pile making it wobble dangerously then walked away without a word.

Artimis tucked her chin over the book to keep the pile from flying out of her hands and continued on her way, when she reached her door she stared at the handle for a moment, before leaning back against the wall behind her and lifted her foot to push the handle down with curling toes. Kicking the door open lightly with her heel Artimis sighed in relief when it worked and shuffled inside.

After putting down her heavy load of books she closed her door and changed into the nighty, she pulled over a sweater to keep her arms warm before reading the potion book Snape had seen as she lay in bed, soaking up not only the information but also the warmth under her blanket. Why did this place have to be so damn cold?

She was not looking forward to the snow…

 **White Christmas**

"I hate snow…" Artimis grumbled for the hundredth time in the entire day as she stomped through the almost knee high snow under the brilliant orange sunset, her face looked like she was going to go on a homicidal rampage. Behind following the trenches caused by her steps through the feet high snow the newly created Golden Trio followed with giggles at her demise.

In the courtyard Fred and George were flinging spelled snowballs everywhere, some narrowly missing the glum woman, mostly aimed at Quirrel as the professor passed in front the small group to get from one side of the courtyard to the other.

The man flinched backwards as he passed Harry and his eyes flinted across the faces in the group, landing on the glowering Artimis (who was discreetly looking at the snow piling up on his turban) he gave a shy smile.

"M-Miss. Knight."

"Professor…" She openly stared at his turban with growing amusement, "you must have that screwed on pretty tight for it to last against the firing-squad."

Her humor that he thankfully understood due to his years as the Muggle Studies teacher before DADA made him give an awkward laugh, and he reached up to brush away the cold snow that the woman was fixated on. Yelping loudly when another snowball hit him getting the tips of his fingers, he brought them around the shake away the pain while looking like a wounded puppy.

Artimis snickered as she and the Golden Trio continued their trek towards the Great Hall, the woman muttered under her breath as her short-lived humor dried out as she almost slipped over into the snow when a snowball hit her in the hip sending sharp pain down her leg and once more she said loudly, "Snow… I hate it!"

"What's wrong Art? You act like you have never seen snow before." Sniggered Harry as he looked up at the glaring woman; Artimis sent him a sharp glower before tightening her arms around her body a little more to try and hold down her shivers.

When they got into the Christmas tree filled Great Hall close to a fireplace, and Artimis warmed up with a mug of coffee she finally graced Harry with an answer to what he said, "I actually have never been in snow before, not since I was a little girl and I can't remember it. Good thing too, the suit I was wearing in a photo was this big fat pink thing."

"So in Australia you don't have white Christmas'?" Asked Hermione in an almost distanced voice, she was a little absentminded as she worried about all her things. She was returning home for the Christmas holiday tomorrow on the train to spend time with her parents and tell them all about Hogwarts and the three friends she made. And how they saved her from a giant, mountain troll.

"Yeah, it gets cold in Australia but only snows in certain areas like mountains. Occasionally it snows a little more downhill but only if the temperatures drop really below average, and nothing like it does here." With a sigh Artimis breathed in the scent of coffee and closed her eyes, she fought off a yawn before opening them again, "Also its summer during Christmas' time in Australia… so its mostly humid and hot."

Harry shivered at the thought of no snow; snow had become his lifesaver through the years, since Dudley hated the cold he could leave the house without the boy pestering him constantly. It was freezing in his thin hand-me-downs but still it was better than being cornered inside and bullied hours upon hours.

As they defrosted and began to feel cozy Harry and Ron played wizard chess, while Hermione watched on with a grimace as the pieces attacked each other and Artimis yawned as she read a book, "Hey Artimis. What are you doing for Christmas?" Asked the little girl as to try and distract herself from the 'inhumane game.'

"Nothing, as per usual." She mumbled as she read, "Maybe go over a few more books." In the background Ron snorted as if saying 'Boring' and Harry raised his brows making Artimis send them a mock hurt look, "What? There's nothing I want to do!"

"Do you have any book preferences?" Asked Hermione curiously; both her and Artimis sent Ron similar glares as he made another disgusted grunt.

"The Hobbit has to be one of my favorites." Replied Artimis swiftly.

"Really? I didn't realize you liked Muggle literature."

"Love it, wanted to write my own books when I was younger…" Artimis smiled down at Hermione with a longing expression; maybe she should try writing in one of the books Dumbledore gave her and fix it up when she got her hands on a computer. Because her handwriting and spelling was a monstrosity.

On Christmas day two days after the train left back to London, Artimis was lazing across the couch in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Harry, the boys were tearing open their presents so early in the morning the others hadn't woken up yet, she was only there because she had fallen asleep on the couch after spending the night trying to learn how to play wizard chess.

The ginger haired boy paused when he spotted something under the tree, "Hey Art you have something here."

"Huh?" Artimis leaned over and took the box from Ron then made herself comfortable in the lounge as she read the letter, "'To Artimis. We wanted to get you something for all you have done, we hope you like it. From Hermione and family'… aw she shouldn't have!"

"I bet it is a book." Said Ron to Harry, making the boy nod in agreement and the woman to hush them.

Sure enough it was a book, but not just any book, "The Hobbit! Oh god she got it for me? Me and dad used to pick apart the book and Tolkien's writing style." Artimis stroked the pastel green, fabric cover lovingly with a fond smile, "And it is the first edition cover too…"

"There's something else down here. From Ron's mother…" Said Harry as he examined the other gifts under the tree; he pulled out a very light gift that was also soft. Instantly Artimis guessed it was clothes, and most likely a terrible sweater due to it being from Molly Weasley. Even away from her mother she still got clothing… though now she needed them.

Artimis opened the gift from Molly, it was as she expected… a colourful oversized sweater made of maroon and deep green zig-zag patterns, but had no large letter on the front like Harry and Ron's. Small mercy there.

"When you send a letter next time to your mother, tell her I said thank you." Ron gave an agreeing hum before pulling on his own sweater, and Harry did the same looking a little overly happy about it. Artimis couldn't blame him, for the first time ever he had something made specifically for him and not handed down.

Folding her own sweater, due to already wearing one from Pomfrey, Artimis watched as Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak making both her and Ron 'oh and ah' dramatically at it as his entire body vanished. The young woman threw it over herself when Harry let her try it, pinching and poking the boys as she wrapped it entirely over her body and giving her position away with her laughing.

With her very few gifts (Dumbledore had given her a huge pile of his blank books) and after another game of chess with Ron that she lost spectacularly, Artimis returned to her room and stripped until she was only in her underwear, after that she threw on the oversized sweater and sighed. It was toasty and soft on her skin.

Not caring that the neck hole was a tad bit too large making it slide down one shoulder Artimis bunched up all her pillows against her four poster bed's headboard and leaned back with the Hobbit cupped gently in her hands, she tucked her cold toes beneath her messy blankets and smiled softly as she began to read.

Her forefinger slowly caressed the shape of the dragon in the fabric hardcover as she became immersed with the story. Trying her hardest not to read it as fast as she typically did, allowing herself to stop a moment and go over pages a few times, taking notes of Tolkien's writing style and how he explained something in beautiful detail. It was something her father taught her to do.

Over thirty pages in before lunchtime, Snape stepped inside her room without warning, as always. He hesitated a moment as his eyes were unfortunately graced with the neon white skin of the woman's legs but when Artimis didn't look up from her book he walked towards the bedside table with a small box of dreamless potions that Pomfrey had asked him to bring on his way back to his office.

Which he reluctantly agreed to just to get the lecturing woman off his back, Snape tilted his head and read the title of the book. "The Hobbit? A Muggle novel?"

"Hm…" Hummed Artimis in agreement as she squinted at the pages, her vision had started getting blurry a few pages back, maybe she should rest her eyes a moment? She hasn't stopped since sitting down and the strain was beginning to start.

"And I would guess you are at a disappointing scene, with the fact that you're blubbering like a child." At Snape's snide words Artimis head snapped up to look at him in confusion, noting the slight twisting crinkle in his nose making him look like she was a dog that was pissing on his carpet.

"I… what?" Reaching up one hand as she felt something run down her cheek Artimis found her face slightly wet from lightly streaming tears and rested the book between her slightly bent knees, "Oh… I didn't notice…"

Using the heel of her palms covered with the long sleeve of the sweater she rubbed at her eyes, a familiar tightness was gripping around her throat and a small sniff escaped her before she could calm down, or hold it back.

Standing over her Snape was beginning to look increasingly uncertain of what was going on, or what to do about the situation and slowly put down the potions on the bedside table, like he was trying not to get her attention back onto him like some startled animal.

Once the potions were no longer in his hands Snape hightailed out of the room without the usual dramatic flair in his cape or another unpleasant comment towards the young woman as if his worst fear was chasing him. The door closed lightly leaving Artimis to her sudden, confusing crying that began to grow into soft sobs.

She missed them… her family. That was the source of her tears…

Reading the Hobbit reminded her greatly of her father, the homemade sweater made her think of mum, and funnily enough Snape's snide insults reminded her of her older sister. And she missed every second with them all, both the good and bad…

Of all times for her situation to finally hit her, it had to be on Christmas day in front of Severus Snape of all freaking people. Shit, did he hear any of her thoughts or feel her emotions? His comments were already bad enough he didn't need something else to dangle over her head too.

Calming her sobs into heavy breaths Artimis used a torn strip of paper as a bookmark and placed the book down on the bedside table, she placed the potions into her top drawer and climbed from her messy bed to go to the desk in the corner of the small room.

She gathered up a ruled book and pencil (wizards apparently use them too, thank god) and then returned to bed to begin sketching. Drawing was soothing; Artimis hadn't drawn since coming to Hogwarts beyond lazy cartoons along the borders of her self-study notes.

Drawing faces and shading them sketchily, Artimis managed to calm herself until her magic clock showed it was around dinnertime. Unable to face going outside she pulled the covers over her legs and slouched back into her pillows, puffy eyes drooping as she suddenly felt fatigued. At least some things haven't changed (sadly) due to the loss of pain; she would prefer not to get tired all the time.

Before she knew it she slumped into the pillows, loosing grip on her pencil as she fell asleep, it rolled down the raised sheets and clattered on the ground. The small sound echoed slightly in the silence.

Silence broken with a blood chilling cry of fright not long afterwards…

 **A-A-Awkward**

Shooting tall in her bed Artimis stared around the room with wide eyes, hand around her throat. Finding it had just been the same nightmare again she sighed and climbed once more from the bed, gathering her book and pencil where both had fallen off the bed and returned them safely to the desk.

Afterwards she tugged on a pair of jeans that were tight enough around her hips that she didn't need to bother buttoning up beneath the almost knee long sweater. Not like there would be any people wandering around at this time to see her terrible dressing.

Leaving the room she lit up a hand with the flaming like light, that had gotten brighter thanks to all her practice in the dark dungeons, and veered towards the closest bathroom. A path she had become quite familiar with since coming to Hogwarts.

While flicking away the spell in her hand Artimis turned on the tap so the water flowed out not to hard then cupped her hands to begin the process of splashing water on her face to scrub away the gross tear streaks and the back of her clammy neck, sighing shakily from her nose as it helped to calm-

"Miss. K-K-Knight?" Quirrel appeared in the mirror over her shoulder and flinched his hands up towards his face as if to protect it from being hit when Artimis cursed up a storm as he surprised her, "I-I-I apologize, I d-didn't mean to… uh…"

"For crying out loud, I am going to get you and Snape cowbells if you both keep scaring the…" She covered her face in her cold hands and released a muffled groan, missing the amused twitching smirk on Quirrel's mouth that he managed to school away before Artimis uncovered her eyes to look at him in the mirror's reflection, "You want something?"

"I-I noticed you coming in h-here in a hurry, a-are you alright? Y-Y-You… you're s-shivering." He stepped closer before Artimis could say anything, his hands ran up and down her covered arms to try and warm her. Well this was strange, she wasn't complaining as he was feverously warm against her back and arms but it felt a little… awkward.

"Um? Thank you…" Artimis' cold fingers tightened on the edge of the sink basin as Quirrel's breath fanned out against the back of her damp neck making her shiver slightly, realizing his face was uncomfortably close to the back of her neck and hidden behind hers in the mirror, "I should probably go back…"

The warm air puffed out against her neck in hasty blasts as Quirrel gave an understanding laugh, "Of course." Clearing his throat loudly he stepped back to give her room to get past him and gave her a twitchy smile, "G-Good night…"

"Good night." Rushing from the bathroom while coughing into her hand to clear her own tight throat, Artimis lit up her light spell and rushed through the hallways. After safely getting to her bedroom without running into anyone else (namely Snape) she curled under her blankets and blinked slowly as her brain went through overload trying to process what happened.

What was that? What was he doing? The hell!? Was that some kind of creepy trick Quirrel was trying to use on her? Since the troll incident she became close with Harry and the others and he had started being fairly… attentive towards her. Seriously, he even _started_ conversations with her at the most random of times instead of her making a comment about something.

Think Artimis; you're a writer wannabe. If you were someone who was secretly an evil spy with a parasitic Dark Lord attached to the back of your head and saw a young woman with no backstory, or family, becoming friends with your nemesis (whom they could not get near or touch) what would you do? Especially when you didn't know that said woman knew who you were?

'Play with her on an emotional level and try to use her as a tool.' Was the first and most likely thought Artimis came up with, did that make her an awful person to think that? Or was she just able to think in the mindset of a villain? Ugh, that sounded just as bad.

Enough thinking about this… she had to keep he mind clear of thoughts that could ruin her cover. Artimis pat her cheeks before sliding out from beneath her covers so she could sit on the edge of the bed to remove her trousers and bra followed by shooting back a dreamless potion.

Best not think about it…

 **-HB-**

In the morning she did think about it despite trying her best not to, many times over. First was when she went over the drawings she had fallen asleep on top of, followed by getting changed for the day. She thought about it all the way to the Great Hall to meet up with the boys while clenching tightly to the spine of the Hobbit and her drawing book. A pencil tucked behind her ear.

Inside the hall, surrounded by the twelve Christmas trees covered in tinsel the colour of the four houses, Artimis took up the usual spot in front of the fire to wait for the boys to join her for breakfast.

Only a few other early rising students were inside eating, talking, or playing card games. The last one interested her to no end. Artimis did love a good card game, normal non-magical ones.

Taking up one of the unused plates behind her, Artimis piled it with chocolate filled croissants and an assortment of honeyed nuts and began to eat while staring into the fire. A mug she pulled over from a neat pile filled automatically with hot chocolate and she waited a moment for it to cool a little before drinking.

Harry and Ron veered over to her, talking cheerfully about something Harry had found last night… was it the mirror?

"Morning Art." Said Ron as he grabbed two plates with food piled tall all for himself while Harry just had the one like Artimis did, they sat in the two lounges in front of the fireplace and started setting up a board while the woman gave a slight sound of greeting as she ate absentmindedly. Lost a few nuts down her shirt because of that… saving them for later, maybe.

After having her third mug filled with coffee Artimis sat on the couch beside Harry and kicked up her folded ankles onto the corner of the table as the boy's played their game, opening the Hobbit to her marked page she began to read while listening to Harry mentioning the mirror to her.

"It shows you things?" She asked while peering over the top of her book, "What kind of things?"

"I saw my parents…" He said longingly. Artimis could feel his anguish and put a supportive hand on his scrawny shoulder.

With mouth full Ron mumbled, "I saw myself holding the world quidditch cup… Reckon it shows the future?"

"How could it." Snapped Harry before looking meek that he just yelled at his best friend, "Sorry… but my parents are dead."

"Well sounds interesting. But just be careful wandering the school alone. Hogwarts has so many dangers." Artimis packed away her books and smiled at the boys, "Stay out of trouble boys. I've got some reading to do, later."

After receiving byes from the two boys Artimis wandered to a bench outside and sat there for a moment to take in the scenery and fresh air, it was super cold but beautiful. A winter wonderland.

The new year was coming, as well as new danger for Harry and his friends.


	4. Happy Bday to me

**Chapter 4**

 **Happy Birthday to me**

It was a few weeks until Hermione returned after Christmas, and a good month or so when she guessed what was being kept hidden in the trapdoor under Fluffy's foot. (Artimis didn't even know they had already found out about the three-headed dog.)

Artimis was mostly distracted with hiding her thoughts from Snape and Quirrell as best she could, the former still hating and distrusting her. Either because of their first meeting, or the fact he thought she were here trying to steal the Philosopher's stone. And the later was constantly passing her in the halls, trying to strike up conversation Artimis could not escape without seeming impolite. Lucky, she knew Quirrell's possible plans else she would fall prey to his adorable attempts for her attention.

Everything felt like a game of hide and seek with the two men hounding and watching her every move, especially when she was in company of the Golden boy. It was kind of stabbing at Artimis' patience making her temper flare at times.

But she held her composure as best as she could up until this day.

This one single day she had just been waylaid by Quirrell and had him meekly 'flirt' with her, then after managing to escape down the empty dungeon halls towards her room she almost crashed into Snape… Who instantly began to blame her for all possible weird happenings, or try to get her to come clean on her 'dangerous' plans.

"For crying out loud, do you ever stop." Artimis snapped angrily, "You throw insults around like a child having a tantrum and trying to make themselves look like they have every right to it."

"A child you say? I don't sit sobbing into books," With that Snape gave a cruel sneer as his words made Artimis' eyes burn a little with embarrassment, he continued with pride, "Must I continue with the moment you fell down the stairs into the dungeons like a…"

"ENOUGH!" Finally, it all snapped out of place and she fist her hands into the front of Snape's robes, shoved him hard against the wall, and pulled him downwards towards her eye level. The sudden temper and actions of the woman seemed to catch the man off guard for a second making it easy for her to do this, "I don't care what you think of me, Snape. I am not here to be a punching bag of words for YOU or anyone else for that matter, I'm only here because Dumbledore was kind enough to let me stay because I have NOTHING. No home, no family. I have tolerated your stupidity but I want nothing to do with your crap today… want to know why?"

Artimis didn't wait for him to reply and continued with her pissed off rant while not knowing the tears were ready to spill from her eyes, "Because for the first time in my ENTIRE life, I had no family here to celebrate Christmas with… and now my birthday. So yes, I have intentions. I intend to enjoy my twentieth as best as I can despite you trying to make it the worst day of my life." With an annoyed tsk of her tongue Artimis shoved away from Snape and stomped away to her room.

Artimis spent the next thirty minutes, crying herself tearless before sitting around staring at the wall numbly for a good hour or so. When emotionally numb she finally slipped from her bed and went into her bathroom, when she made a warm bath and happily slid in with a relieved sigh. The tension in her body eased away.

Grabbing her bright blue sponge, she scrubbed her entire body until her skin was red raw. The smell of lavender and rose filling her nose. It was a smell that relaxed her even more.

How amazing baths were. Magical almost. She didn't have one for a long time since before coming to Hogwarts, only a spa bath that wasted so much water before it was even waist deep and a shower.

She laid there for ages, sinking lower and lower with her relaxation until she let herself sink beneath the water. Something about being surrounded by water was tranquil… It made her feel like everything was washing away. Artimis could stay under forever.

But she forced her relaxed body to sit up and wiped the slightly soapy water from her eyes, the water was growing cold already. Using a jug that Bubble had gotten her a while back Artimis washed her hair. Some of the long locks fell out in her hands as she rinsed out the shampoo, it was the usual. It didn't surprise her to feel the hair wrapping around her fingers.

What did surprise her however was the quantity of the hair when she opened her eyes. Artimis stared at her hands in horror, large chunks of her hair twisted like worms around her arms, and the bath was turning black with blood and black ink. Above her stood a man. A man she knew all too well.

He reached out to grab tightly at her hair and shoved her under the water to try and drown her, she kicked and squirmed to try and free herself, but the hand was firmer then stone. Through the blur, Artimis' hazy eyes could make out one other figure behind the man. Shorter, with long hair red like fire. They reached out towards her with long slender fingers either to save her or assist the man.

In the distance she could hear dying whispers and screams, and the only thing Artimis could think to do was scream along with them…

"Knight!" Snape's sleeves were drenched as he lifted her above the water surface, he grunted in pain and tried to cover his ears with his shoulders whilst holding her up as she screamed in a chilling voice. The walls seemed to blur and rattle, and the mirror above her recently installed sink shattered into millions of pieces.

Realising she must have fallen asleep under the water and that it had all been a dream, Artimis stopped screaming as suddenly as she had started. She sobbed into Snape's shoulder with relief and fear while holding at his robes.

With ears ringing Snape sighed almost uneasily. This was not what he signed up for when becoming a professor… "Stand up." Slowly he helped Artimis stand and climb out of the bath, all while keeping his eyes to the shattered mirror on the wall and keeping his hands completely still on her hips, "Can you stand on your own, or do I need to treat you like a child?"

Artimis was scared, almost unable to speak as she stared into the water that was clear and only slightly foggy with soap. She swallowed a clenching in her throat and attempted to speak.

"I think I can… turn around please…" Snape did just that with relief that he no longer could see her (he was a man after all and was in the presence of a 100% naked young woman) and stood tensely as Artimis used his back to steady herself, she kept a hand on him while bending to grab her towel. She leaned her back then against him and put all her weight against him, so she could balance and towel herself down enough that her clothes won't get awkward. Once dry, she nervously looked at Snape's back.

God how embarrassing. She snapped her body away from his back like she was burnt, losing this grip on him unsteadied her footing and she began to tumble backwards with a surprised sound. God Snape had fast reflexes, he spun on his heels and grabbed a hold of her, his lips became thin and began to look increasingly annoyed. His black eyes flicked down out of instinct making Artimis flush bright red.

Without a word he lifted her into his arms and left the bathroom, outside he dumped her ungracefully on the bed and finally snapped out, "I don't know what got through you Knight, or why you think that was ok." He swooped and threw Bubble's knitted quilt at the woman for coverage which she wrapped around herself with a thankful expression yet also scared of what he was trying to say, "Why would you try to commit suicide?"

"What? No… I must have fallen asleep…" Artimis' teeth clattered from the cold, seeing her so feeble and at his mercy like some delicate flower (something she would hate to be compared beside) made Snape sigh deeply from his massive hooked nose. Waving his wand, he cast a few spells to start warming up the room.

Inside he was glad he wasn't the cause of her almost drowning, he didn't think he could live with one more thing to blame himself for. Snape had enough death under his belt that he would rather not add to anytime soon, even if he thought Artimis as untrustworthy. He unclasped his cloak and laid it across the bed then rolled up his soaked sleeves, "Stay here."

With a small laugh Artimis said, "Where else will I go? As you know I'm completely naked under here."

Ignoring the angry rise that got out of him and the instinctive need to look down (Merlin she knew how to push his buttons), Snape went back into the bathroom. He pulled the plug in the bath and curled his nose at the sweet smell of the soap and shampoo, as the water was sucked down the drain he stared at the shattered mirror in confusion and slight wonder.

One scream did that? He paused just a second before waving his wand to repair the damage, and as the shards began to meld back into a flawless surface he stepped back out to check on Artimis without glancing at his slightly frazzled appearance. He didn't care how he looked anymore if the oily hair and thin body was anything to go by, so a mirror was of no importance to him. He barely even used his own.

Artimis looked up from where he had left her, she wasn't shivering anymore much to Snape's approval, but she looked pale and tired. She studied his face with an unfamiliar and hyper-alert concern. Was there something on his face?

"I-I'm sorry…" She used a hand in the front of his robes to pull him closer to her level then reached up towards his head causing Snape to tense as he instinctively wanted to grab her wrist o stop her touching him, her fingers touched gently around his ears and when she pulled her hand away there was a little blood on the pruned pads. That would explain the throbbing in his eardrum and the constant ringing he could hear. He could swear there was vertigo creeping up on him right now.

"Get dressed when able, I believe Potter and his 'friends' are waiting for you in the great hall." He threw his cloak over an elbow and paused before stepping out the door, "I have also informed Dumbledore of your lock issue. He will have something done about it… as long as you don't endanger yourself again."

"Snape… thank you."

Snape nodded, looking unsure and unused to this kind of situation. He felt it was his job to feel even a little concerned for the woman. She after all almost drowned… Snape held his tongue before rushing out of the room leaving Artimis to herself.

Artimis sat for a while on the bed with quilt wrapped tightly around her bare body, running what happened over in her head. The dream with the man and unfamiliar red-haired figure, her scream shattering the mirror and making the man's ears bleed, and how Snape saved her from drowning. Not what she would call the best birthday but it sure was an adventure she would not forget… and if she ever had a family whilst here it would be one hell of a story.

Sighing she slowly stood, her legs trembled but she managed to stay upright with the slightest of wobbles. Carefully she walked around the room to bring life back to her legs before letting the quilt pool around her feet. Sluggishly she changed into a pair of jeans, then threw on a button up white shirt and a button up cardigan she left open.

Feeling stronger with each step Artimis felt ready to face the outside. She pushed her frizzy hair back, it was still damp in the roots, but it was ok. She didn't care. She did make sure she didn't look like walking death; her eyes were a little sullen and she felt heavy in the lungs but besides that she simply looked like she was coffee deprived.

Outside of her room nobody really paid her mind as she walked to the Great Hall to grab dinner with the kids, she hadn't realised it had gotten so late.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Screamed a hoard of children the second she entered the room, Artimis' mouth dropped open as the golden trio stood in the forefront with a cake between them. It looked mouth-watering.

"W-What… how…?"

"Dumbledore." Said Harry in an odd tone, like that explained everything. In a way it did. The old wizard must have seen it on her mind all week. But how did the children all hide the fact that they knew this entire time? Smart things…

"Thank you, guys…" Artimis smiled widely and hugged the three, her eyes burnt with tears. This was lovely. All the Gryffindor's and some from the other houses shouted out birthday wishes, and it made Artimis forget how badly she had felt that morning.

"We got you gifts." Said Hermione in her matter-of-fact voice.

Artimis followed them all to one of the long tables and gaped at the pile of gifts, "All these are for me? You didn't need to…"

"But we all wanted to get you something." Snapped Hermione, "Just open them."

At her demand Artimis laughed and started opening, leaving the trios gifts and most of the professors for last. She got clothes (mostly scarfs) and Muggle books, homemade gifts such as knitted bracelets and soaps, and many empty books for art or writing. Finally, she got to the last professors she was saving up.

Dumbledore gave her a horrendous robe from his personal collection, magically shrunk to fit her smaller frame. Blue and orange patterned… her favourite colour combination though. From McGonagall she received a pocket watch with a magical clock face, it morphed just like the roof of the Great Hall, changing between time and weather that seemed to hover out of the clock like a hologram.

From other professors she got simple things, from Professor Sprout she got a small dittany plant in a shallow Moroccan like painted pot (and she prayed she could keep it alive longer then a week.) Quirrell gave her a paperweight shaped like a beautifully crystal skull made from jade with delicate carvings of Celtic circles all over it. He had a sense in taste.

Nothing from Snape (as expected especially after what happened) and not that she really wanted anything from him… ok maybe she did. Snape was her favourite in the HP world since the first time she read in in the first novel and she would be curious on what he would have gotten her.

Now the Golden trio. The Great hall had filled with people for dinner, some stayed to watch after eating and some teachers stopped to give her wished before it cleared out. Artimis enjoyed a piece of cake as she opened Harry's. He had gotten her a compass with some of the gold he had gotten from his parent's vault, he explained all about it. Apparently, it is well known through Hogwarts that she gets lost, so this compass was meant to lead her to her destination.

"I needed this, thank you Harry." She gave the boy a half hug making him look happy, he never really got thanked much since before coming to Hogwarts. Next Artimis opened Ron's, the redhead looked a little embarrassed, "Anything you get me Ron is amazing. Don't worry…"

"O-Ok…"

Out of the small wrapping was a piece of parchment with delicate handwriting wrapped around a pendant with an Egyptian zodiac decal, Isis… Artimis recognised her instantly from the spread wings. It was her zodiac, "Thank you Ron… its beautiful." Now Artimis was getting teary, she pulled Ron into a tight and thankful hug before pulling away. "You made me cry… damn it…"

Everyone laughed and waited as Artimis opened Hermione's gift. Inside the medium box was a grey alpaca throw rug folded up neatly along with magical creature's books and some potion ones. "Thank you, Hermione. This rug is so soft."

Hermione smiled happily as the woman hugged her, then all three were pulled in tightly for a group hug. "You are my favourite three."

They laughed, and Bubble popped in out of thin air making some of the kids jump back with wide eyes. "Art. Would you like me to send these to your room?"

"Yes. Thank you Bubble." Artimis smiled brightly while pocketing Harry's gift so she could test it out later, Hermione looked surprised and upset (she was against house elves being used for work) but seemed to forgive for Artimis spoke to Bubble like an equal and not a slave.

The elf clicked her fingers and the gifts all vanished then Bubble lifted what looked like a mason jar filled with something that looked mouth-watering, "I made this for you."

"Oh my… that looks sickening good. Thank you Bubble." Artimis knelt on the ground so she could hug the little young elf before taking up the jar, ice-cream and thick cream were piled on it with a chocolate that had gone hard on the cold and a huge wafer to top it all. The kids licked their lips in interest. Artimis grinned and sipped at it then dramatically hummed in amazement, "Mmmm, so good!"

Everyone went 'aw' and asked if the could have one too. Bubble looked startled, the jar drink had just been something she whipped together then smiled brightly, she said she'll be back and vanished away.

Artimis enjoyed the drink as slowly as she could but by the time she finished everyone had one and was already halfway through theirs, "This has been amazing. Thank you everyone…"

She spent some time with them all but when the clock hit 9pm everyone cleared out to get to their rooms before 10. Using Harry's gift Artimis found her way through Hogwarts quickly and without taking a wrong turn, she stopped before her door and thought a moment. "Bubble?"

Crack. "Yes Artimis?" The elf appeared at her side and looked up at her with adoration.

"Do you know if Snape's in his room?"

"Some of the older years had an assignment recently so I would say his in his office marking them tonight." Answered the elf with a confused expression.

"Would you be able to make up a drink for him and maybe something to eat if he hasn't eaten yet? And give him my thanks?"

"Of course, Art…" Bubble gave a funny salute and vanished once more. With a smile Artimis went into her room and got changed into her pj's, once dressed she went through all her gifts and piled the books up onto her bookcase making it look suddenly full. On one shelf in a small gap she placed Quirrell's gift. On the desk, Harry and Ron's gifts so she would remember them tomorrow.

Once everything was neat and she folded the rug Hermione bought her in a way that it triangle over one corner and the colourful quilt on the other one. Nodding happily when everything looked stylish enough for her, Artimis climbed atop the sheets (making sure to take a dreamless potion first) and laid back into the many pillows with the magical creature's books. It was huge, with practically everything.

Amazing. Artimis reread the Dragon pages in glee until she fell asleep thinking of the massive creatures soaring through the skies.


	5. Scream

**Chapter 5**

 **Scream**

Norbert hatched and there was no way in hell Artimis was missing it. Her and the trio waited as the egg wiggled in the fireplace before cracking as the baby dragon broke its way out, both Hagrid and Artimis cooed when it finally got out and looked around for 'mummy' to feed it.

"So cute. Little squishy, squishy." She stroked it gently making it purr in glee and nuzzle into her hand.

"He likes you. A little dragon tamer here." Hagrid laughed.

"That would be amazing." Artimis almost sang while snuggling the little dragon. Hagrid's smile turned to a frown as he saw a pale face looking though the window, the Trio instantly recognised Draco within the short second they saw him. "You guys should run back to your rooms."

The Trio agreed and ran off to try and avoid teachers, it was already past 10pm curfew. Secretly Artimis knew they would be caught but was not about to alter the course.

After another thirty minutes Artimis left Hagrid and the baby, and rushed back to Hogwarts. She didn't get accosted to her room, Artimis laid down on her bed after getting changed and taking a bottle of potion before catching some Z's.

After being caught the trio lost many points for Gryffindor as well and Neville. Barely a few weeks later Ron was bitten by Norbert and Harry with the help of Artimis snuck the dragon off to Charlie before anyone came to investigate, Artimis was sad to see 'her' go. Charlie made one comment about how much Norbert liked her 'Come find me if you want to work with dragons.'

OMG yas!

The next following days they had detention with Hagrid and Artimis volunteered to help.

"Ok 'eh will spli' intah groups." The children looked nervously to the body of the unicorn Hagrid showed them, what if they were attacked? "'Arry with Draco, Fang and Ar'imis will join you. Hermione and Neville wit' me."

They split, Artimis' eyes flitted around the darkness while Draco spoke snobbishly. "Draco shut up."

"My father will hear about this."

"Draco… keep talking and I will hang you by your feet in a tree and leave you here ALL night." Now that shut him up. Draco went another shade whiter and Harry snickered under his breath as he followed… their feet sunk into the muddy ground. It was humid tonight. The kind of weather Artimis hated.

Grrrr. "What is it Fang?" She asked when the huge dog began to growl at something ahead of them in the thicker tree line.

A chill settled in the air and they found the first sign of splatters of glowing unicorn blood on the ground, quietly they followed the trail to the crime scene. A dark figure was spread over the still breathing form of the unicorn, drinking its blood. Seeing the horrifying sight Draco instantly screamed in a high-pitched voice making it aware of their presence and ran away with Fang, dropping their only source of light sending glass everywhere. Artimis swore and fumbled for her wand while Harry hissed in pain as his scar burned.

The dark figure floated towards them before Artimis could move, Harry stumbled over a root while watching wide eyes as the being grabbed Artimis by the throat and lifted her a foot in the air.

The chill around her throat made Artimis suck in air out of surprise, the grip wasn't overly tight… more like a threat rather then attempt at her life but firm enough that the fingertips might bruise and made her pulse race with fear. In the dark Artimis made out two beady red eyes and she opened her mouth… and screamed.

Harry cried in pain and covered his ears, while the being dropped Artimis out of surprise to grab at their own ears. A loud demonic howl of pain escaped from its hood and all the while Artimis screamed loud and long. Everything blurred around the edges again.

She did not stop until the being fled. Once they were safe she grew silent and sucked in air to refill her depleted lungs, in the distance she could hear Fang barking closer and closer but it all seemed like it was coming through water. Artimis wobbled on her feet for a moment before realising she wasn't here alone and turned to the boy to make sure he was unharmed. "Harry are you ok?"

The boy winced, "My scar was hurting and my ears are ringing. How did you scream like that?"

"What? I just screamed…"

"What was that noise? Malfoy said something was here." Cried out Hermione as she and the others joined them, Hagrid glanced at the unicorn and sighed. It had died…

Artimis frowned, "I screamed… it can't be that loud…"

"Yes, it was." Said a new voice. A beautiful centaur stepped out of the shadows, "Loud enough to scare that creature."

"Firenze." Said Hagrid in greeting, "Detention is ova'." With relief the children followed the massive half-giant and Firenze, looking weak Harry was lifted onto his back.

They walked in silence for quite a while. Then the air was filled with the sound of hooves and Hagrid cocked his crossbow, eyes alert making the children swarm closer to his back. A ring of centaurs surrounded them.

"Hagrid. A little deep in our territory again I see." Said the leader, beside him was an angry and sneering centaur who looked to Firenze with disgust, "I will let you off this time only because of your fouls and mare. But do well not to test me again."

"Sure 'hing." Hagrid lowered his crossbow. He did not sound thrilled about the centaur's presence.

The angry centaur kicked up dirt with his front legs, "How dare you carry a human like a common horse. Firenze, you are…"

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Said Artimis suddenly as she got vertigo making Hermione rush to her side, before anyone could say anything Artimis ran behind a bush and dry wretched. A few eyes of concern were sent to her before they kept talking amongst themselves. One-line perked Artimis' ears up as she calmed her stomach.

"… did not expect to find you and the fouls. We heard a Banshee in our territory and came searching for her."

"No banshee. Just Ar'imis, the creature killing the unicorns attacked 'er and 'Arry." The centaurs looked at Artimis in curiosity.

The leading centaur glanced at her with suspicion and wonder then continued with "Keep your eye on that one. There is more then there seems with her." Before him and his herd turned and returned to the darkness. Harry seemed to perk up during the conversation with his inquisitive curiosity.

With the help of Hermione, Artimis managed to follow everyone back to Hogwarts where McGonagall and Snape met with them to return their house students back to their rooms. The woman looked concerned when she saw Artimis, "What happened?"

"Something is killing unicorns, it attacked but Ar'imis scared it."

"She screamed, yes?" Stated Snape, "We heard it from here."

"Really?" Gaped Artimis, "It was just a scream…?" She looked to Snape and the memory of her mirror shattering to one scream crossed their minds. The professor frowned suspiciously… great this again.

"Poor dears. Inside now, thank you Hagrid." McGonagall ushered her students away while Artimis followed Snape and Draco. The two Slytherin's sent her a couple of glances whilst whispering amongst themselves.

Annoyed with their secret whispers she huffed and stomped past them, ignoring when Snape called her back in a demanding voice and went to her room alone. She slammed shut the door and leaned against it. What the hell happened? Everyone was treating her scream like it was a mystery… had it really been so loud?

Artimis was never one to scream, so she had no way to compare it with the screams she did before coming here but even so she had never heard of such a thing. Needing to relax Artimis stripped on the way to the bathroom and sighed once she sunk into the warm water, she ran her hand across the top of the bubble mounds surround her and thought over the odd events leading up to now.

The warm water relaxed not only her body but her mind allowing her to think clearly on what happened and the nuisance that was Snape. He goes from hating her absolute guts, to actually acting almost concerned about her wellbeing… then back to hating her.

Her mind drifted to what the centaur said to Hagrid and widened her eyes as a thought and old memory came to her mind. Quickly she scrambled from the bath, wrapped a towel around her body, and rushed into her room. Artimis pulled out the magical creature's book and turned the pages to Banshees to read the Irish mythology by Muggles and facts from wizards.

"The Banshee is a Dark creature native to Ireland and Scotland. Banshees have the appearance of women and their cries are fatal to anyone that hears them. The Laughing Potion is effective against them." She read from the book and scanned down until she found some more interesting information, "Stories of the Banshee have been passed on through the generations for centuries. Some say that the Banshee is the ghost of a young woman who was brutally killed and died so horribly that she now watches families and loved ones, warning them of an impending death with her chilling cries."

One thing in that made Artimis lose grip on the book and lean back on her bed in surprise, 'a young woman who was brutally killed' repeated over in her mind like a mantra. Her hand went to her throat as she remembered the feeling of cold steel and wondered if that's what was happening to her. She was killed and turning into a dark creature in the HP world?

She no longer felt pain in any shape or form, her screams could make ears bleed and mirrors break… what else could she do that she did not know of yet?

That was if she was turning into a banshee… or already one?

Sighing long and hard from her nose, Artimis decided to get herself dressed and tidied up. Right at this moment she was tired and the air was getting cold on her wet towel. She dried off, got changed, and crawled into bed. She pulled the book closer to her chest and read over everything about a banshee. Notebook on one side she took notes of all details jumping out at her.

Knock. One single knock like all the others before Snape barged in once more, Artimis sent him a glare but still waited for his barraged of suspicious insults, "Knight, I demand to know what it was that you did in the forest. Don't try lying, I have never seen a more inferior liar then you."

"I screamed… who wouldn't. Some creepy 'thing' had me by the throat." Her words had Snape's eyes lower to her neck where there were small bruises forming, "And before you say anything, no I don't know why it is so loud, no I am not some evil witch here to cause mayhem, and no I don't know anything! What they hell is happening to me?"

Snape seemed thrown off by the fever she spoke with, he didn't need to read her mind to know she spoke truthfully. She wore her emotions so clearly it is what made him hate her, it was a trait of Gryffindors. Artimis was obviously a lost and scared woman and for some reason she was turning to him to come up with an answer.

That was unexpected and very unwelcomed. "I do not see how I hold answers, Knight."

Artimis sucked in a deep breath then exhaled in a long sigh, she was both disappointed but also berated herself, "Get out…"

"Don't think you can…" Snape's line faded off when he met the worn out and sad eyes of the young woman, even he knew when to back off. There was no winning for either of them in this fight. Giving an annoyed scowl he spun on his heels and slammed his way out of her room sending a throb of pain through Artimis' skull.

Drained, close to tears, and ready to punch a pillow into a cloud of feathers. This was all Artimis felt as she drained a Dreamless potion and curled up beneath her sheets and books, breathing in the slightly soothing scent of leather bound pages.


End file.
